Dragon Circle
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Harry's a mage and goes to a special school over the summer where he finds out that he's once again special above the rest and meets Ginny and Draco there too, who are just like him. DG HPOC


Dragon Circle

disclaimer- Don't own diddly.

Harry Potter, Queen of the Damned, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is a bit of a mixture form the Anne Rice books and the movie. Basically Jesse takes over Maharet's job, but Maharet's a statue, a the Twin thing is mentioned.

HBP is being totally ignored.

I wrote this on the flight from New York to Hong Kong so if it's a bit odd, it was probably from the altitude pressure on my brain. (or lack thereof)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'M PLANNING ON CO-WRITING THIS WITH SOMEONE! SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, SEND ME AN E-MAIL AT have decided to update all my stories and start a new one (this fic) all at the same time, so sorry that it's so late!**

Chapter One: Training and Family

Draco Malfoy was bored. He wasn't slightly bored, he was "Oh-My-God! Kill-Me-Now-Just-Give-Me-Something-To-Sodding-DO!" bored.

He was sitting in Transfiguration listening to McGonagall go on and on about Prey-Predator-Object Transfiguration. Example- Mouse-Cat-Cabinet.

You can see why he was bored.

"Mr. Malfoy!" the Professor yelled loudly.

"Huh?" was Draco's intelligent response.

"The Headmaster would like to see you now."

"Hmmm? Right" Draco drawled while lazily picking up his things and walking out the door.

Soon enough he reached the gargoyle.

"Uhhh, let's see..." Draco started listing off candies. He was on "Jelly Belly" when it opened up and out popped Dumbledore's head.

"Ahhh! There you are, my boy! Come in!"

Draco just blinked.

Inside sat Ginny Weasley and Professor Snape.

"Finally!" Snape growled.

"Professor McGonagall forgot to give me the password."

"Fine"

"Now, you both are here for a very good reason..." Dumbledore said to Ginny and Draco before trailing off, then suddenly asked," Lemon Drop?"

"NO!" Ginny Weasley growled.

Draco did a double take. This was not the Ginny Weasley he vaguely knew. She wore tight black leather pants and a matching corset. Both her pants and shirt bore a red dragon on it. There was a long leather duster on the back of her chair. From what he could tell, it had the dragon too.

"Now can we fucking get to the bloody point?" Virginia (I know, not her real name. _Ginevra._ Well, stuff it! i like this one better!) yelled interrupting Draco's thinking.

_'where did she learn those words?'_ Draco wondered.

"America" Ginny answered.

_'did i say that outloud?'_

"No" she answered again.

Dumbledore interrupted with an Umbridge like cough.

"Now then. You were brought here because you both are incredibly talented young individuals and we realize our classes are no longer teaching you anything and so we propose that you stop taking your classes-"

"You mean like graduate early?" Draco interrupted.

"No," Dumbledore said carefully.

"You mean like pull us out of regular classes and put us in advanced ones?" Ginny guessed.

"Yes," Snape said," There's still 10 months left of school. You will have a handful of teachers. You will spend 2 months with each teacher or teachers. You will NOT have vacation time. If you are lucky, your teachers will give you less work and class time during Christmas. I am your First Instructer. Then Billius and Charles Weasley will teach you how to feel for and disarm curses. They will also teach about Magical Creatures. Charles will teach you how to... ride Dragons. Next, Moody will teach you dueling. McGonagall and Dumbledore will teach you how to become an animagus and the Magical theory behind it and a few other things. Lastly, you will be studying rules, ancestry, and other things with Lucius Malfoy. If you choose, you may stay here this summer and train with Nymphadora-"

Ginny winced loudly and jerked around, looking for an invisible enemy. She had seen what happened to the last person to say her first name. Ginny shuddered. She would never look at that umbrella stand at Grimuald (sp?) Place the same ever again.

Dumbledore chucked and Snape went on like nothing happened.

"Nymphadora Tonks will teach you how to-"

"Break things?" Ginny ventured.

Draco thought Snape would murder her, but instead Snape's lips twitched upward.

"Probably"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"How to transfigure your appearence," Snape finished, "But every weekend you will come to me, even during the other instructor's turn. I will teach you Potions and Tracking during my two months and Languages and Dark Curses as well as self defense during my weekends."

"What do you say?" Dumbledore asked.

"What's the catch?" Ginny answered.

"You mean 'no vacation' wasn't enough? Bloody Hell, Woman! What more do you want!" Draco exclaimed.

"For this amount of training? No, there's gotta be more" Ginny replied

"She's right. If you take this oppurtunity, you will no longer belong in your Houses. You cannot earn or lose points and you cannot be on the House Quidditch Team. Furthermore, this will also cost a lot of money. Now, that may not be a problem for Mr. Malfoy, but Ms. Weasley..." Snape said.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. Do we have to wear a uniform?" She asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at her clothes, "Not that you care, but no. You do, however have to wear the clothes your teacher specify. For instance, during my weekends you will need a few extra pairs, including loose, comfortable clothes."

"I'm in," Ginny said.

"Me too," He echoed.

"Good!" Dumbledore clapped," since you aren't in a House we will put a small table in the center for both of you. Your rooms will also be moved to a new common room. Dinner's about to start. Why don't you two go to Mr. Malfoy's room so he can change and you can talk," Dumbledore said with an annoying twinkle in his eye," Oh! Before I forget, as the year passes on, you may have more people joining you. You may also have to teach them what you learned from the past teachers."

"Oh? Like who else?" Draco asked coldly.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione perhaps. Others too, of course," Dumbledore replied

"But of course, it'll have to be the Gryffindor Trio. Quite frankly, Headmaster, I'm rather surprised you didn't choose them first," Severus commented

"I did, but Minerva overruled me," the Headmaster sighed, "that woman and her regulations. She ought to get out more. Say, Severus do you think you can take her out to...?"

Dumbledore was cut off. All he heard were chairs scraping the floor, cloaks swishing and doors slamming before he looked up.

"Oh, Dear. I wonder where everybody went off to in such a hurry," Dumbledore commented to Fawkes before realizing Fawkes had left as well," Oh well, at least I get to eat my Lemon Drops all by myself. Now I don't have to share" The Headmaster grinned, giggling softly.

"Nice room," Virginia complimented.

"Thanks," Draco said faintly, lost in his gigantic walk-in closet.

"Need something? Help...food...emergency supplies in case you get lost in there or if you get attacked by a wild aninmal?..."

"Hah-hah. How _funny!_ Now, tell me, how do I look?" Draco asked holding up a pair of black slacks and a crisp white shirt.

"Too dressy. You're going to Dinner, not tea with the Queen."

"Right," He said tossing them over his shoulder, "So, how did you do that, before? The reading my mind thing," His muffled voice called out.

"That? Oh, that was easy. You were broadcasting."

"Excuse me?" Draco's head popped outside his closet.

"Okay. You've heard of Legilamancy?"

Draco nodded before popping back into his closet.

"Legilamancy allows a person to see your thoughts and memories. But it can be fooled. Thoughts can be hid behind memories. Or people could know Occlumency. What I do is called... well, actually, I dunno. Anyway, I don't see memories, but I can read thoughts. Well, actually, if your thoughts are deep enough, I can get flashes of memories. Especially if you're broadcasting. There's no block for it and you can't hide anything. Broadcasting is just your top layer of thoughts." Ginny finished.

"Top layer?" Draco asked.

" Yep. Think about it. When you write, you have to think about moving the quill with your hand, what word you're writing down now, how to spell it, what word you're writing down next and so on. I just read the top most obvious layer. The more powerful you are, the more layers you can read."

"How many layers are there?"

"Who knows? No one's ever read all of them. The mind is an odd and complex thing"

"Umm, can you teach me?"

"Sure. You know, Malfoy. You're not so bad. What changed?"

"Something...happened over the summer. I don't really wanna talk about it," Draco said quietly.

"It's cool. I understand. Hey! That outfit's wicked!" Ginny diverted.

Draco washolding up black leather pants and a dark blue shirt.

He changed inside his gigantic closet and they walked down to Dinner.

Dumbledore sat up at the Teacher's Table with a peculiar twinkle in his eye. Snape wasn't growling, but smirking, almost smiling, triumphantly. The whole school knew something was going down. They just couldn't figure out what. Add in the small table in the center and the rearrangement of the House Tables and you got a mystery.

It used to be that the House Tables were as following from left to right from the Teacher's Table view:

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Gryffindor

Now it was like this:

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

small table

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

The Golden Trio especially couldn't figure it out, but Ron figured that if Snape liked it, he was bound to hate it.

Draco and Ginny were in the Entrance Hall when they were stopped by a nauseating sight.

Two wolves were laying in the doorway to Hogwarts, wounded, obviously from the Forbidden Forest. From what they could tell, the wolves took a slashing to the chest.

Luckily, Ginny studied Healing during her two month stay in America and always came prepared. She rushed over to the wolves and checked the damage. What ever it was, it barely nicked the flesh, but they were still bleeding badly.

"Malfoy! Stop gaping and come over here and help!"

That snapped him right out of it. He rushed over and tilted the first one's head so that Gin could por a blood replenishinf potion down it's throat. Then a basic healing one. They repeated with the second wolf, too. Soon enough the two wolves were jumping and playing again. This was the first chance Ginny and Draco had to actually look at them. The first one they healed was silver and female and seemed to take a liking to Ginny. The second was male and was an odd black color. He liked Draco.

So that's how they ended up walking into the Great Hall. Dressed in tight black leather with smirks on their faces and wolves by their sides. All in all, they made quite an impression.

"Oh! Lovely! They've arrived!" Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, "Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy are far more advanced than this school's curriculum. So we have taken them both out of their Houses and brought in experts from different fields to teach them. That means that Ms. Weasley is no longer in Gryffindor and Mr. Malfoy is no longer in Slytherin. They may no longerearn or lose points. At this very moment, house elves are moving their belongings to their new rooms. Is there something you'd like to share, Virginia?"

Virginia was trying desperately to hide her giggles, but was failing miserably.

"I was just thinking, sir, that you probably don't have enough house elves to move Draco's clothing, let a lone everything else he owns," Ginny grinned.

"Hey! I'll have you know, I'm bloody proud of that fact," Draco boasted.

"You're proud that you have more clothes than Parvarti and Lavender combined?...then again, you would be!" Ginny snorted.

Dumbledore interrupted, "Maybe this isn't the time. As I was saying, they are also no longer prefects. Because of their new status, they are to be treated like Head Boy and Girl."

Draco and Ginny stared in shock. That was new.

"Their first teacher is Professor Snape-"

As a whole, the school winced.

"He will need his full time to teach them. That means you will have a substitute for the next two months."

Cheers rang out, but quieted when Professor Snape was still smirking.

"Allow me to introduce his replacement - Professor Spike!" the Headmaster announced loudly.

A tall blonde walked in with a cigeretee clenched between his lips. He wore black jeans, a black shirt, and a red open over shirt. He also wore a long leather duster. He scowled at the students.

Dumbledore went on, "And finally our new Defense Teacher arrived! Please welcome Professor Lioncourt and Professor Reeves!"

Two eerie people walked through the door. Professor Lioncourt was male and wore black pants and a shirt. Professor Reeves was female and wore a dark purple dress. You could tell they were together romantically...

"Jesse!" Twin voices shouted.

Ron and Ginny owned those voices. Jesse Reeves looked at them in shock. They all ran together for a quick hug and all three started babbling half in French, half in English.

Dumbledore gave another Umbridge like cough, "So, how do you know each other?"

"Family" they said in unison.

"You truly are the Great Family," Lestat de Lioncourt smiled.

"Speaking of! I spent the summer with the Godwins in New York. I was so disappointed that I missed you, Jesse!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I spent the summer with the Petralonas in Greece," Ron exclaimed as well.

Another Umbridge like cough from Dumbledore stopped their talkings.

"Right. We'll just shut up now," Ginny mumbled.

"Fat chance!" Spike laughed.

"Did you say something, William?" Ginny turned to face him.

"Yeah! I said 'fat chance!' , "Spike said walking up to her.

"You are so damn cocky! So you've got the First Slayer's protection and now you think you're invincable! Not all the Slayers listen to Buffy, Spike!"

"Virginia," Snape growled," Wait until after dinner and you are alone. Meanwhile, shut up!"

"Yes, well. That's enough excitement for one night. Let's eat!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.

"What was that about?" Draco asked Ginny while walking down the Hall to their rooms. It was behind the portrait of a Dragon. The password currently was 'Dragon'. Dumbledore is so creative, isn't he? They were planning on changing the password to 'Lecta' which means Chosen One.

"Just meeting some old friends."

"And family," A voice said from behind them. Jesse melted from the shadows. She looked at Ginny and said, "We have to talk privately. Now."

"What?" Ginny screamed after she heard what Jesse had to say, "Are you serious!"

"Yeah. He looked familiar, but I had to check Maharet's books first. And I was right."

"We'll have to tell him and get her over here."

"Done. She'll arrive tomorrow night," Jesse answered.

"We'll tell Ron then, too. We all know he can't keep a secret."

"We'll have to add them into the Inheritance."

"Yes, the Great Family Inheritance. I'll take care of that part. If this is true, then I know the perfect place to put Maharet, our new Queen," Ginny trailed off thoughtfully.

"It seems we have a gueat tonight. Please welcome Ms. Willow Rosenberg!" Professor Dumbledore announced the next night.

Willow gave a tiny wave.

"Thank Merlin our training starts tomorrow. I was so bored today,"Draco murmurred to Ginny.

"Mmhmm," was her noncommited response,"can you come with me after dinner? There's something I gotta tell you."

"Sure"

"What are we doing here?" Ron asked. Willow, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Harry, Lestat, Spike and Jesse were all gathered there.

"We have to tell you something," Ginny started, 'let's start with why Harry and Willow are here. Lily Evans was adopted."

"WHAT!"

"Let me finish. Then we'll answer questions. Lily came from the English side of the Great Family."

"Really! You mean Harry and I are related!" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yes, but wait, I'm not done. The year after she graduated Hogwarts, after her honeymoon with James, she was kidnapped, raped and tortured by Voldemort."

"He did WHAT?" Harry exploded.

"Yes, I know. Lily managed to escape and return to James, but she was pregnant with Riddle's child."

Everyone gasped.

"Yeah, she didn't want anyonw to know, so they, James and Lily that is, agreed that they would tell everyone that they took an extended honeymoon. The only person who knew was Sirius Black."

"What! He never told me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wait! Sirius didn't betray the Potters, Pettigrew did," She explained for those who didn't know, "Now then, Voldemort somehow found out she was pregnant and was going to attack them, so when Lily gave birth, they had to put the child up for adoption. She barely had time to name her daughter before she was taken away. She named her Willow."

Willow gasped, "Me? No way!"

Harry looked at her. Now that he saw her up close, he saw the resemblance. She looked exactly like his mother with one small exception. Her cheekbones. They weren't as high up as his mother's. They were his. Tom's.

"Yes. Sirius didn't tell you, Harry because he didn't know. They told him that Lily miscarried. Voldemort gave up his search. After all there over billions of people on this Earth. Lily never knew she was adopted into the Evans family and apparently Willow didn't either," Ginny finished.

" About the Great Family, "Jesse started up, "Harry, Willow, you need to memorize this story, as all who are part of the Great Family have."

"The Twins?" Ron asked a bit nervously. He looked a bit green.

"Yes, " Ginny answered looking steadily at him.

"Right then, I'm just gonna sit," He sat down, putting his head between his legs, fighting nausea.

"What am I missing?" Draco asked.

"The tale of the Twins is... a bit horrible, but it tells a true lesson. Humans can't be trusted," Jesse answered.

"There were twins in a land far away. Witches. They saw spirits. Good ones and bad ones. In the land they lived in, they ate their dead. To absorb their power, their heart.

The Twins were sent an invitation from the King and Queen of Egypt. The Twins, Maharet and Mekare, never left their village, so they refused. In Egypt it became illegal to eat the flesh of humans.

When the twins mother died, they prepared to eat her flesh. That's when the Egyptian Army attacked and kidnapped them.

The Twins explained to the King and Queen that the Gods they worshipped didn't exist and that they were really just spirits playing around.

Queen Akasha and King Enkil didn't like that and so they told Khayman, the King's Advisor to rape the twins. Khayman was friends with Mekare and Maharet, but had no choice. If he didn't the twins would be killed," Ginny told them.

Willow had silent tear streaming down her face. Everyone else's eyes were widened in horror. How could somebody do that to another person?

Jesse took up the story.

"The King and Queen allowed the to go. Maharet became pregnant from Khayman's rape. She gave birth to a girl. One year later, the twins were seeked again to come to Egypt. This time by Khayman. He had been tormented by spirits and now something had happened to the King and Queen. They found out that the spirit had mixed with them. Thus became the first vampires. The King and Queen of the Damned.

They turned Khayman into a vampire, who turned the twins. Eventually a mob found them. They took Maharet's eyes and Mekare's tongue and separated the two sisters to opposite ends of the world. Akasha and Enkil drank and drank until they lost their will to drink," Jesse finished.

Ginny started again.

"Two years ago Akasha arose from her eternal slumber, woken by Lestat's music. She killed Enkil and made Lestat her new King. But he betrayed her, for she wanted nothing but to destroy this Earth."

"Then LEstat made me." Jesse said.

"With their kind of vampirism, you cannot drink the last drop of blood or else you die with your victim. Maharet drank Akasha's last drop. But she did not die. She turned into a living statue, like Akasha and Enkil were. Now she is the Queen of the Damned," Ginny finished.

"You said that kind of vampirism?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there are two kinds of vampirism. Those from Enkil's blood and those from Akasha's. At first their children were the same, but over time, Enkil's blood made vampires more demonic looking in the face. Spike is of Enkil's blood and Jesse and Lestat are of Akasha's," Ginny answered.

"But the Watcher's said-" Willow started.

"They were a bit wrong. Like the Talamascans were. They thought demons made the first vampires. The demons trapped the evil spirits to roam Earth and the evil spirits made Akasha," Ginny answered again, "They never could get along."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"The Talamasca used to be part of the Watcher's council, run by the two heads, but they got into a fight. Geoffrey left to start the Talamasca and Willfred went to train slayers."

"So, what about the Great Family?" Draco asked.

"Maharet came back and took care of her child. And her children's children. He family became the Great Family. There's been a branch in every part of the world. The Great Family takes care of their own. There's always a speare bed for traveling family," Jesse answered.

"So, Willow's my half sister and I;m part of the Great Family?" Harry asked hesitantly, not really believing that in one day he could go from being an only child with no family to having an older sister with loads of family.

"Yes!"

"Welcome to the Family, mate!" Ron grinned.

"Maybe we should leave Will and Harry to talk alone," Gin suggested.

"Yeah"

REVIEW!


End file.
